


1 minute, 100 things (letters to jooheon)

by Jenhoney



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Love Letters, M/M, Mentioned Lim Changkyun | I.M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, hoseok is crazy in love with jooheon and writes love letters to him during ungodly hours, jooheon loves them like he loves hoseok, wonheon doesnt get enough appreciation so this is my addition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 06:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenhoney/pseuds/Jenhoney
Summary: For Jooheon's birthday, Hoseok decided to write a letter to him each day and hide it somewhere Jooheon frequented in the house. Each letter would consist of something Hoseok loved about Jooheon, with a minute to think.Jooheon often liked to write his own thoughts at the bottom when he found them. Hoseok often saw the responses, the letters stacking on Jooheon's desk one by one each morning.





	1. dreaming (day 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok loved laying in bed beside Jooheon, and, upon all the things he thought of while laying beside him in only one minute, it sparked an idea in his mind.

_Dear Jooheonie,_

 

_You're asleep right now, you know? Your birthday's in 100 days, isn't it? I decided I'd write 100 things I love about you every night while you sleep! ^^ You must be glad you have a boyfriend like me, huh, Jooheonie? Before I start I'll give you a tiiiiiny explanation of what I'll do for the next 100 days ^^ I'll hide these little letters around the house in places you like to stay at (like the couch, the bed, etc!) This first one will be the easiest, is that fair, Jooheonie? I'll start for tonight's!_

 

_It's 2:37 a.m right now, and I can't stop looking at you. You look so pretty under the dim lighting of the lamp, and my heart flutters every time you shift or murmur my name under your breath. Your hand is currently resting against my thigh, courtesy of yourself, and you keep scrunching your face. I wonder what you're dreaming of right now. Are you dreaming of us together? Are you dreaming of something nice? I think one of my favorite things about seeing you sleep has to be how precious you look, smiling that gentle smile. You're so relaxed right now. You're so calm. You smile every once in a while, this tiny little smile that makes me want to lean down and kiss your cheeks. You're so pretty, Jooheonie. I hope you have wonderful dreams. I love you._

 

_Love,_

_Your Hoseok_

 

 

 

_Good morning, hyung. I found this on your pillow after you left for your morning jog. I know you tried not to wake me when you kissed me, but I woke up anyway. This is such a nice idea, hyung. Thank you. I did dream of you. We were doing small, normal things. I loved it. I love you. Thank you._


	2. you smile, and i melt every time (day 8)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok loved Jooheon's smile. His teeth, his dimples, everything.

_Honeybee,_

 

_I've been thinking of this one since I kissed you good morning and you couldn't stop smiling at me. I could honestly get lost in your pretty squinted eyes and your dimples, your bright smile and your perfect teeth. I love that little tooth of yours at the bottom (your canine? is that what it's called?) that's slightly separated from the rest of your teeth. Actually, I love all of your canines. So pointy and perfect. Kind of like the rest of you. I love running my tongue along your teeth when we kiss. You always tell me you like my teeth, but I definitely think yours are better. They have a charm, like you. Is it weird for me to talk about your teeth? Eh, I don't mind. I know you love me just the same, right? I can't wait to get home and pull you into a kiss. I think one of the best things about kissing you is when you grin too wide, turning it from a proper kiss to my lips pressing to your teeth. You're the only person I've ever known with the ability to do that, Jooheonie. I suppose that's just another cute thing to tick off about you. I should probably get back to working out. Hopefully this letter smells like my cologne and not the gym...? ^^' I love you, baby._

 

_Always yours,_

_Hoseokkie_

 

 

 

_This letter smells like you, hyung, don't worry. I didn't realize you use the cologne I bought you last Christmas anymore. Did I get used to the scent...? I don't think I did, honestly. Did you spray the letter, or did you just hug it to your chest as you ran home? ^^ I'm glad you like my teeth so much. People don't really look at teeth, do they? Not as closely as you, at least. ^^ I love you, hyung._


	3. rose petal lips (day 14)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jooheon pouted, his lips looked like cherry blossoms in the spring. Hoseok decided it was time to tell him.

_Baby boy,_

 

_You've been ignoring me all day. I'm sorry I didn't answer your call earlier, you'd seen yourself that I'd forgotten my phone here at home. You're currently curled up in the bed, sulking all on your own. I'm writing this while giving you a bit of time to yourself. This is the first time in three years, huh, Jooheonie? I'm really sorry I forgot my phone. I know you love to call me while I jog on the mornings you wake up in time. I'm sorry I forgot it. I came home as soon as I realized, but you were already curled up and pouting. You're so huffy, it's cute._

 

_Did you know your lips look like the prettiest flowers when you pout? It's been a long time since you've sulked like this, locking yourself away in our room. I bet you're wearing my hoodie, aren't you? Wearing nothing but my boxers underneath? I bet your hair's a mess on your head, sticking up in odd places while you curl up in a ball. Your lips have always made me think of flowers. Cherry blossoms, namely. They're so pink and pretty, puffy and plump and slot perfectly against my own. We're like puzzle pieces, you know? You were made from my wildest dreams, everything I've ever wanted and more._

 

_When I kiss your lips, bite them from that soft pink to blotchy reds and turn them white where my teeth still grip them, they look more beautiful than any cherry blossom could ever look. You're more beautiful than anything in this world. By the time you read this, you won't be sulking anymore, you know? I'll make sure you're sitting in my lap, those lovely thighs on either side of mine, your back pressed to my chest. I'll whisper soft "I love you's" in your ear as you read this, watching it turn red and fall in love with you just a little more. Don't sulk anymore, baby. I love you._

 

_Forever sorry,_

_Your Bunny_

 

 

 

_I couldn't sulk properly >:( I was stuck on the fact that a picture of me from six years ago is your lockscreen!!!! You can't let me live can you, hyung? Well... that's okay. I love you anyway. You kept true to your word, huh? Just... don't forget your phone anymore, hmm?? ^^ I love you, hyung. I'll try not to sulk anymore. Just don't call me huffy!! >:( _


	4. for my eyes only (day 29)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok had overheard Jooheon. He decided to straighten it out.

_My beautiful Jooheon,_

 

_I overheard you today, telling Changkyunnie something you said you were too afraid to tell me. Why didn't you tell me, baby? Why didn't you tell me you were insecure with your body? Jooheonie, you know you're beautiful, don't you? I had no idea you were tagging along with me to the gym because you thought such a thing..._

 

_We made love earlier. I don't know how I didn't realize your insecurity before, how you pulled your sweater down over your thighs to hide, how you covered your eyes as I kissed along your torso. We'll work together on it, Jooheonie. I'll make you feel beautiful, you know? I love the slight pudge of your tummy, but if you don't, I'll help you. You'll always be perfect to me. Just as long as you're happy and healthy._

 

_Earlier, I made sure to press more kisses along your torso than ever. I kissed you until you got so frustrated with me you took control. You're so precious to me, Jooheonie. I'm sorry it took me so long to notice. I never was that perceptive. I also didn't mean to listen in, but I was waiting for you to finish your conversation before I stepped in... I really love you, Jooheonie._

 

_We'll do everything together if you want to lose weight or get fitter, alright? I'll help you in the gym, I'll diet with you, everything. We're a team, right? I'll never let you go through something alone if you don't want to. I'm right here, Jooheonie. You mean so much to me, baby, pudgy or not._

 

_Your doting boyfriend,_

_Hoseok_

 

 

 

_Hyung, I'm sorry I made you worry TT I don't know why I suddenly felt insecure yesterday, but I did. I'm really glad you're so supportive of me, you know? It felt... nice, feeling you kiss me like that everywhere. It made me feel more confident ^^ I definitely want to work out with you! ^^ I'm lucky to have you, Hoseokkie._


	5. your voice is better than my favorite song (day 46)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jooheon had been working on his singing recently. Hoseok loved the sound.

_My little songbird,_

 

_You've been working on your singing, haven't you? I noticed how much more confident you've been each time you open your lips to sing, occasionally taking my hand and making us sway back and forth to whatever's been stuck in your head. Sometimes that makes me feel like we're some married couple from the 1900s, swaying to a record player and talking about how we fell in love. It's really nice._

 

_You sang me to sleep the other day, too. I meant to talk about this before, but you pressed your body against mine and made me realize that our bodies fit like puzzles... I've used that comparison before, huh? Oops. You know I'm not exactly poetic though, so you don't mind much, do you?_

 

_We sang Versace on the Floor together. I guess Kihyunnie's love for Bruno Mars trickled to us! Your voice fit that song so well, Jooheonie. I'm glad you're becoming so confident in singing. Sing to me for years to come, hmm? I'll sing with you. I love hearing you sing, almost as much as I love you as an entirety. I love every bit of you, Jooheonie._

_(Hopefully) your favorite person to sing a duet with,_

_Hoseok_

 

 

 

_You're definitely my favorite person to sing with, hyung. Erase the hopefully! I'm glad you noticed I've been working on my singing. I love being able to sing with you confidently. Hehe, I've had Versace on the Floor stuck in my head for a while, huh? I never thought we'd... act it out. Ah, I'm blushing now. I love you too, hyung._


End file.
